Bored
by badly-knitted
Summary: Off work due to an injured leg, Dee is almost bouncing off the walls with boredom. Set after Vol. 7. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Bored

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Off work due to an injured leg, Dee is almost bouncing off the walls with boredom.

 **Word Count:** 843

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Off work due to injury,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

As much as Dee often complained about work, and welcomed his days off with open arms, he really hated being at home due to injury. Being off sick was a different matter, then he generally felt too bad to do anything but lie in bed and sleep, but being injured was just a pain, in more than the literal sense. Yeah, he was sore, and if he moved wrong it sent stabbing pains through his leg, but the painkillers were helping and other than those occasional twinges he felt fine. Or he would have if he wasn't just about bored to tears.

Daytime TV was dire; there wasn't even any sport on at the moment. Well, there was soccer, but he wasn't much of a fan. Just his luck to get injured when it was the wrong season for any of the sports he enjoyed watching. To make matters worse, the TV's internal DVD player had packed up on the third day of his enforced vacation, the disc he'd been watching jammed somewhere inside it, and the idea of having to replace his TV just because he couldn't watch DVDs on it anymore galled him. Getting it repaired would probably cost more than getting a new one, but he thought he should at least look into the possibility that it might be fixable.

If that weren't bad enough, he didn't even have anything left to read. After ten gruelling days stuck at home he'd already gone right through his meagre collection of novels and comics. Usually he didn't have time for reading, and unlike Ryo, he didn't keep shelves full of books waiting for when he could find a spare moment, knowing they'd sit around for months just gathering dust before he found the time and the inclination to crack one open. What he owned had kept him occupied for a while, and they'd been enjoyable enough, but he didn't feel like reading any of them for a second time, not when he could still remember everything that happened in them.

It wasn't that Dee didn't enjoy reading, there was definite pleasure to be had from getting lost in a good book, it was just that other things tended to take precedence with him, like basketball, and football, and baseball, and hockey… not to mention Ryo, who was more entertaining and enjoyable than all the rest put together. Still, he needed to get himself some new books., except he couldn't because the elevator was out and negotiating four flights of stairs on crutches was a recipe for disaster. Maybe Ryo would loan him a couple; it was worth asking.

Speaking of Ryo… Dee pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey," came Ryo's voice in his ear.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'd be fine if I wasn't so bored. What're you doin'?"

"Trying to gather together all our notes on the Lopez case; it's all a bit of a rush, the court date's been set for Thursday but the memo letting us know must've gotten lost en route. I just had the D.A. on the phone about it. D'you think you'll be up to testifying?"

"It's my leg that's injured, not my mouth. I can answer questions, but I'm supposed to rest my leg for another week at least, so you might haveta wheel me into court," Dee teased.

"As if! You're getting around okay on crutches when you have to."

"Yeah, but there's all those steps up to the courthouse."

"So I'll make arrangements for you to go in through the back door, unless you want me to ask for a continuance until your leg's healed."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Honestly, the timing couldn't be better. I'll be glad to get out of the apartment; I'm goin' stir crazy here, starin' at the walls!"

Ryo laughed. "I can imagine."

"No, you really can't. I literally have nothin' to do! Listen, you should bring all our notes over tonight so we can go through them together. Maybe you could pick up takeout on your way over?"

"Sure, I can do that. Anything else you need?"

"Ummm, lemme see; milk, eggs, bread, coffee, oh, and somethin' to read? I kinda ran out."

A warm chuckle met Dee's ears. "I can do that, I've got a few books I think you'd enjoy, crime thrillers with a supernatural twist."

"Yeah? Sounds great!"

"I'll swing by my place and pick them up on my way over. Gotta go; see you this evening, around seven?"

"I'll be here." Dee hung up and put his phone away; another boring day still stretched out ahead of him, but there was welcome respite visible now on the horizon. At least a day or two in court would break up the monotony of being off work, and if it helped get a killer convicted, so much the better. Levering himself up onto his crutches, Dee started towards the bedroom. He'd better make sure his court suit was clean and his smartest shirt pressed. He was going to need them.

.

The End


End file.
